It is possible that a dye carrier paper formed by coating thereon an ink containing a sublimation dye is heated by a thermal print head and then the dye of a necessary portion is selectively transferred to make a color picture on a printing paper. The picture thus formed has, however, the following problems. Since the dye thus transferred is adsorbed on the surface of the printing paper but not diffused well, a part thereof remains as aggregation substance and hence it does not present its inherent color. Therefore, after printing, the printing paper has to be heated again to thereby perform the thermal diffusion of the dye into the printing paper. Moreover, there is such a defect that the dye thus transferred is apt to be faded by, for example, oil and others soaked thereto from hands and also is easily faded by ultraviolet rays contained in natural light. To overcome these defects, it was considered that a protective film made of polyester film or the like with a thin heat melting layer bonded on its one surface was attached to the printing paper by heating. However, in the color copy having the protective film formed thereon, since its protective film is expanded and/or shrinked by heat generated upon bonding, the product thereof is considerably curled and also the fading preventing effect of the dye is not sufficient. The result of investigation reveals that in order to provide the protective layer resulting in a small curl when provided with the printing paper, it is preferred that the thickness of the resin layer is selected to be lower than 20 .mu.m. If the protective layer has the thickness larger than the above value, the curl becomes large and the commercial value is lowered greatly. Moreover, in order to form the uniform protective layer well, a resin layer having a thickness of at least 1 .mu.m is necessary. There is, however, a great deal of difficulty that such thin film is bonded by heating to the color copy without being wrinkled.